Un amaro perdono
by La Dea Del Caos
Summary: Loki ha terminato la sua condanna per aver tentato di invadere Midgard ma è ancora tormentato da qualcosa e ciò che ha da rivelare a Thor non è piacevole...


**UN AMARO PERDONO**

Loki osservò l'abisso sotto agli ultimi frammenti del Bifrost, il rumore della cascata sotto di lui era quasi rilassante. La pelliccia del colletto del suo cappotto si mosse alla brezza gentile e gli solleticò il mento ma lui rimase immobile ed eretto, la sua mente vagante tra il rombo della cascata apriva scorci del suo passato prossimo.

La sua punizione era finita pochi giorni prima, il filo che teneva le sue labbra chiuse era stato finalmente tagliato e lui si era guarito con la sua magia cosicchè nessuna cicatrice permanente avrebbe deturpato la pelle pallida intorno alla sua bocca. Nonostante questo, cicatrici molto più profonde e incurabili erano impresse nella sua anima e nessuna magia avrebbe potuto guarirle.

Fece una smorfia pensando a quando suo fratello lo aveva riportato ad Asgard, incatenato e muto, alla velocità della sentenza e ai lunghi giorni silenziosi trascorsi forzatamente ad assistere al trionfo di Thor. Si strinse nel cappotto pur non avendo freddo. Pensò ancora domandandosi il motivo per essere stato rapito, infante, da Jotunheim per essere cresciuto in una bugia in un reame ostile.

La sua mente era così profondamente assorta nei pensieri da non dare importanza al cavaliere che galoppava verso di lui. Il biondo smontò da cavallo e camminò lentamente verso di lui: - "Sai ancora qui, fratello? Sono ore che fissi il vuoto".

Loki non reagì, rimase fermo sull'orlo dell'abisso.

"Forza fratello, perché sei così rabbuiato? La tua punizione è finita e Padre ti ha perdonato così…. Cosa c'è che non va ora?"

"Pensi che tutto si possa risolvere con uno schiocco di dita di Padre?" Loki commentò amaramente.

"Puoi tornare alla tua vita qui, a casa, ora… Non vedo niente di male in questo!" La voce di Thor suonò perplessa.

Loki voltò la testa lentamente fino ad incontrare gli occhi di suo fratello e sorrise debolmente: - "Questa non è la mia casa, fratello, tu lo sai fin tropo bene!"

"Fratello, come posso aiutarti a rinunciare questi pensieri insani? Questa è la tua casa, io sono tuo fratello e… e tu saresti felice qui se solo lo accettassi!"

Il principe dai capelli scuri voltò di nuovo gli occhi sull'abisso e rimase silenzioso per alcuni secondi: - "Perché pensi che Padre mi abbia rapito da Jotunheim quando ero solo un neonato?" Chiese lentamente.

"Non poteva permettere che un neonato morisse… eri innocente!" Thor rispose sicuro.

"Ero un neonato degli Jotun, le mani di tuo padre stillavano già del sangue della mia specie, quale differenza avrebbe fatto ucciderne uno in più?"

"Eri solo un bambino…" Thor rispose ostinatamente.

"Non ha mai previsto Padre, in tutta la sua onnipotenza, che crescere un principe Jotun nella sua casa poteva essere un rischio? Come ha potuto anche solo pensare che io gliene sarei stato riconoscente?"

Thor ascoltò il fratello con un'aria costernata in volto: - "Ti ha garantito una vita! Sei un principe, dopotutto, sei stato cresciuto in una famiglia reale come avrebbe dovuto essere. Egli non ti ha privato di nulla!" Thor non era pronto a seguire il fratello per quella strada.

"Lo pensi davvero, fratello? Non ti ricordi che cosa ci disse Padre quando eravamo bambini? Oh, forse te ne sei dimenticato ma io no! Disse che tutti e due eravamo nati per essere re!" Si voltò verso i Cancelli di Asgard: - "Ecco il tuo regno, fratello, il tuo meraviglioso, splendente regno ma non vedo il mio!"

"C'è sempre una ragione in tutto ciò che Padre fa… Forse non è ancora il momento che tu sia re!" La voce di Thor si fece gentile.

"Tu ti senti pronto?" Loki lo fissò dritto negli occhi: - "Rispondimi fratello, sei pronto per essere re?"

"Non ancora." La risposta di Thor fu semplice ed onesta.

"Allora… Perchè ti è gia stato garantito un regno? Perchè Padre ti ha nominato erede di questo regno se non ti senti ancora pronto ad assumertene il peso?"

Thor non seppe cosa rispondere, si limitò ad osservare il fratello con aria quasi supplichevole: - "Ti prego fratello, torna al palazzo, la notte è vicina…"

"Lasciami da solo…" La voce di Loki era acida.

"Ti prego…" Il biondo si trovò quasi ad implorare

Loki non gli rispose, gli voltò le spalle e tornò a fissare il vuoto al di sotto.

"Lo so che sei arrabbiato con me…" Thor cercò di scegliere bene le parole.

"Furioso, sarebbe più appropirato…" Loki lo corresse.

"Giusto, mi scaraventeresti giù dal Bifrost seduta stante ma… Ti prego, è di grande importanza che tu torni alla tua vita a palazzo!"

"Davvero? Perché? Da quando sono diventato così importante per Asgard?" La voce di Loki era fredda e amara.

"Padre pensa che dovresti passare più tempo con Lady Sigyn piuttosto che stare da solo a guardare la cascata…" Thor era più che sicuro che quella rivelazione avrebbe scatenato la furia di suo fratello.

Come previsto, Loki si voltò verso di lui con uno sguardo assassin nei suoi brillanti occhi verdi: - "Credo che il rumore della cascata abbia coperto le tue parole, fratello. Devo averle fraintese."

"Padre pensa che una compagnia così dolce e tranquilla ti possa mitigare la tua anima, fratello, e farti guarire prima."

Le labbra di Loki si stirarono in un sorriso minaccioso: - "Così gentile da parte sua!"

Ci tiene a te!" La lingua di Thor si era mossa prima del suo cervello e solo dopo aver parlato Thor si rese conto di essere caduto in un tranello.

-"Ma certo! Prima ordina che le mie labbra vengano cucite e che io sia presente ad ogni dannata festa senza nessun rispetto per il mio onore come principe e come futuro re e poi… oh! E' così mosso da compassione da pensare che la presenza di una stupida femmina possa guarirmi miracolosamente!"

"Sei ingiusto!" Thor scosse la testa.

"Sono quello che sono e non posso essere cambiato dalla volontà di tuo padre ne io starò ai suoi giochi!" Il tono della voce di Loki si alzò: - "Oh è tutto così chiaro ora! Che fortuna inaspettata! Un piccolo principe Jotun da crescere e da manipolare come una marionetta! Ora quale sarà il prossimo passo di Padre? Ordinarmi di sposare quella donna forse?"

"Calmati fratello… nessuno ti sta ordinando niente! Solo, ci teniamo a te..." Thor

Loki's lips stretched in a threatening smile: - "So caring of him!" Thor non voleva innescare ulteriormente la furia di suo fratello.

Loki, improvvisamente, recuperò il suo contegno gelido: - "Preferisco morire come un principe Jotun piuttosto che come una marionetta di Asgard, fratello…"

"Perché non puoi semplicemente mettere tutto in prospettiva…" La risposta di Thor fu bloccata subito da Loki.

"Di che prospettiva stai parlando? Una prospettiva asgardiana di sicuro! Allora, perché non posso essere quello che sono? Perché non posso mostrarmi per chi sono? Perché mi si proibisce di avere la pelle blu e gli occhi rossi ed essere ciò che sono? Hai mai pensato a me, guardarmi in uno specchio e vedere un volto che non è il mio? Pensa solo a tutta la tua vita in una pelle diversa, fratello… dimmi… ti piacerebbe così tanto?"

Thor non ci aveva mai pensato e all'improvviso il ragionamento di suo fratello gli parve impeccabile. Un moto di compassione gli nacque dal cuore e sorrise dolcemente: - "Buonanotte fratello… Spero che troverai pace…"

Loki non rispose quando suo fratello montò a cavallo e galoppò verso il palazzo.

Non rimase molto tempo in quel luogo solitario ma quando tornò a palazzo fu felice di trovare le sale buie e silenziose. I suoi passi rimbombarono sui pavimenti lucidi mentre si dirigeva verso i suoi appartamenti. Passò davanti a quelli di Thor e dalla porta appena socchiusa lo intravvide, seduto sul letto, la fronte appoggiata al palmo di una mano come se fosse infastidito da qualche pensiero. Si fermò a guardarlo abbastanza perché suo fratello ne percepisse la presenza. Thor alzò la testa: - "Fratello… entra…"

Loki entrò e chiuse la porta: - "Ti senti meglio ora che mi vedi qui al sicuro della tua casa?"

Thor alzò i suoi occhi blu su di lui: - "E' anche la tua di casa!"

Il fratello dai capelli scuri scosse la testa e sorrise tristemente: - "Sei così cocciuto. E' forse Padre che ti dice di continuare a ripetermi che questo è anche il mio mondo?"

Il fratello più grande sospirò: - "No. Mi manchi fratello… Sei cambiato così tanto e mi manchi…"

Loki non sembrò essere toccato da quell'improvvisa rivelazione e sorrise remoto: - "Ora so chi sono e ciò che a te manca è solo una bugia… Ti manca il tuo piccolo fratellino asgardiano cresciuto per esserti subordinato, per essere premiato con la sicurezza della tua ombra, il piccolo, dolce compagno delle tue notti soddisfatto dal dividere il letto del grande Thor." Si fermò per qualche attimo. – "E' finita."

Thor si morse le labbra e rispose a voce bassa: - "Pensavo che ti piacesse…"

Loki lo guardò fisso e si strinse nelle spalle: - "Solo più esperienza…"

Il fratello maggiore sentì un dolore dritto al cuore: - "Mi hai mentito…"

"Sono il dio della menzogna, fratello… non dovresti fidarti di ogni cosa che dico o di ogni gemito che emetto…"

"Me lo potevi semplicemente dire…" Uno strano misto di dispiacere e vergogna si impadronì di lui.

"Dirtelo, fratello?" Loki percepì il malessere di suo fratello e spietatamente inferse il suo colpo: - "Mi avresti ascoltato? Mi hai mai ascoltato?"

"Naturalmente, l'ho fatto!" Thor rispose risolutamente alzandosi dal letto.

Loki ridacchiò e si tolse il cappotto appoggiandolo ad una cassapanca di legno: - "Dimmi che cosa sai davvero di me? Quanto ti sei interessato di me? Della mia vita? Dei miei studi? Quando eri così impegnato nelle tue lezioni di spada, così fiero degli apprezzamenti di tuoi padre. Mi raccontavi sempre di come tutti ti amassero ma mi hai mai domandato di me? Sicuro, i miei libri sono molto più noiosi delle tue lezioni principesche…" Gli occhi di Loki si fecero enormi, brillanti delle lacrime che li delineavano: - "Volevo solo essere tuo simile, fratello… Essere considerato al pari tuo, da tutti! Avrei rinunciato alla mia pelle blu e ai miei occhi rossi per il tuo amore, fratello, per il tuo vero, incondizionato amore."

Thor abbassò gli occhi e sussurrò l'unica risposta che aveva: - "Ti amo, fratello… Più di chiunque altro nei Nove Mondi ma tu non sembri notarlo. Non so quale modo sarebbe più confacente alla tua idea di essere amato da me. Perdonami se non ti ho capito come avresti voluto, sei una creatura così bella e complicata. Perdonami se ti ho portato a fare cose che non volevi e per non averlo capito."

Loki sembrò calmarsi, si appoggiò al muro e abbassò gli occhi: - "E' troppo tardi".

"No! Non è troppo tardi!" Thor si mosse verso di lui: - "Non è troppo tardi, fratello…"

Il principe dai capelli scuri non provò a scappare quando Thor lo abbracciò. Piuttosto inaspettatamente trovò il calore di suo fratello confortevole e rilassante. Rimase tranquillo tra le sue braccia ricacciando indietro le lacrime.

Thor si abbassò al suo orecchio e sussurrò: - "Rimani con me stanotte, fratello…"

Loki si sciolse dall'abbraccio e fece un passo indietro:- "Per essere ancora la tua puttana, principe di Asgard?" La sua voce suonò grave.

Suo fratello scosse la testa:- "No, non ti forzerò in alcun modo a fare cose che non vorrai. Solo… dormi con me, non domando altro che la tua presenza."

Loki sembrò sul punto di girarsi e andarsene ma qualcosa lo stava evidentemente trattenendo.

"Ti prego…" Thor sussurrò .

Il fratello più giovane sembrò considerare una risposta. Thor close l'occasione per aggiungere una semplice richiesta inaspettata: - "E se mai ti sentissi di fare l'amore con me allora, ti prego… lascia che io ti ami per quello che sei…"

Loki lo guardò sorpreso: - "Vuoi dire…"

"Voglio dire… come il principe ereditario di Jotunheim che sei."

"Sei… sei sicuro di questo?" Loki era ancora stupito da quella richiesta inaspettata.

"Sei bellissimo, fratello mio, sia come asgardiano che nella tua vera natura… sei sempre la persona che amo di più."

Il tempo che Loki si prese per decidere parve infinito a Thor: - "Non sto cercando di guadagnarmi il tuo amore con gentili concessioni, avresti potuto essere te stesso in ogni momento con me, fratello… C'è solo una cosa che non posso tollerare di te e sono le tue lacrime."

Loki si scostò dal muro e iniziò a togliersi i pesanti strati del suo abbigliamento: - "Allora, che sia così".

Thor sorrise e allungò le braccia verso di lui. Sentì come essere davanti ad un nuovo inizio. Loki era tornato a casa, tra le sue braccia e ciò era più prezioso dell'intera Asgard stessa.


End file.
